Relena's Perdicament
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Complete! Relena has a big party for everyone the year after Endless Waltz. Unfortunately, for her, there are a few things that no one bothered to tell her. RFO...


Relena's Perdicament  
by Makoto Sagara 

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't really want to own them. I'm just using them for a while. The G-boys and friends are owned by Sotsu, Sunrise, and Koichi Tokita. *Sniffles* It's just the way things are. I am making no money from this work of original fan fiction. Please don't sue. All I have of any worth is my manga, small anime collection and CDs. Not worth a lot. 

Warnings: Slight angst, shonen-ai, and Relena finds out about Heero and Duo. 

Pairings: 6x9, 1+2, 3+4, 5+? 

----------------------------------

And closing her door, Relena walked slowly to her bed, climbed into it, and cried herself to sleep. 

The next morning was a nightmare. She had a breakfast room full of Gundam pilots, and a headache. She walked into the room, smiling weakly, and said nothing. Quatre turned and looked at the former princess, and saw that she was upset by something. "Relena? Are you ok? You look like you didn't sleep well." 

"I didn't. And I have a very busy day ahead, so if you all will excuse me, I'm not hungry." She left the room and walked into her office. 

"Strange." Trowa replied. 

"She's an onna. What did you expect? They are all like that." Wufei spit out. 

"Awww. The princess has a bad night and everyone starts thinking she's sick. Must be nice." Duo chattered on. "Don't you think so, Hee-chan?" 

"Hn." 

Relena sat in the quiet of her office and stared at the papers awaiting her signature. "I can't do this!" She stood up and looked out the window. The events of last night replayed through her mind, even though she willed them away violently. 

The party had been Dorothy's idea. It was a year after the Dakem Barton incident. Peace had been harmonious throughout Earth and the Colonies, thanks mostly to the hard work of the Preventers and Relena's work as Vice Minister. 

"Relena-sama, why don't you throw a nice little party for the Preventers and your staff to celebrate the peace and the New Year? It would be fun, and Heero would be there." The last comment was added with a trace of something else other than innocence. 

"Hmmm, Dorothy, that actually sounds like a good idea. I'll talk to Pargon about it. When should it be held? Next week?" 

"Sounds good. You should tell Lady Une and let her tell the Preventers. Do you think your brother and Noin will be there?" 

"I don't know, but it would be nice to see him again. Well, I have other things to attend to. Send Pargon in here as soon as possible. Thank you for the lovely idea, Dorothy." 

"Anything for you, Relena-sama." The weird blonde girl slipped out of the room silently. 

The party went by smoothly. Everyone showed up, including Zechs and Noin, who flew directly from their vacation on the Moon to come. Dinner was informal and was more like a buffet. Relena flitted between the groups of people who had gathered in corners of the room, talking and joking with everyone. 

When Heero and Duo showed up with the other former Gundam pilots, Relena's heart stopped for a minute. Heero was stunning in tight jeans that showed off every contour of his perfectly muscled body and a nice blue silk shirt that was left unbuttoned at the top. Duo was equally nice looking in black khakis and a black silk shirt worn in similar fashion to Heero's. 

'Stupid baka is still following him around and now he's taken to dressing like him as well.' She slapped a smile on her face, and breezed up to her friends. "Hello, you five look great. Staying fit I see. Well, I'm really glad you could make it to my little party." 

"Nice turn out, Relena-sama. You even convinced Zechs and Noin to come." Quatre gushed. He looked nice in powder blue desert robes. "And you look terrific. Blue really suits you well. It brings out your eyes." 

"As it does with you Quatre. Why Trowa, I didn't know you looked so good in a short sleeved shirt?" He was wearing a pair of loose khakis and a blue polo shirt. 

"Thank you." The Latin boy replied quietly. 

"Onna, move. I've come to chat with your brother." 

"Well, Wufei, nice to see you too. And white really looks nice on you." 

"All I wear is white, baka. Now, move." 

Relena sighed and moved out of the way for the frustrated Chinese boy. "Ok, well, I'm going to socialize with more people. Save me a dance, Heero, ne?" 

"Hn. Maybe." The Japanese replied. 

"C'mon Hee-chan, Sally is here, and you told her you would dance with her. Remember?" The American was practically bouncing with excitement. 

"Hai." 

Duo dragged the Japanese boy off, and Relena inwardly cringed. 'Why is he constantly touching MY Heero?' She stalked off to talk with Une and Noin. 

The rest of the night was perfect. She danced with Trowa, Quatre, Zechs, and even Wufei even graced her with his presence for one dance. The last song was played, and fortunately it was slow. Relena managed to finally get Heero to dance with her. She held him a little closer than was necessary, and drank in his scent. The song ended much too quickly for her. 

She looked around the room, and noticed it had seriously decreased in the number of people. Just the Gundam pilots, Dorothy, Zechs, and Noin remained. Relena looked at her gold watch. 

"Well its 2 AM. Anyone have any objections to staying over for the night? I have plenty of space." She giggled at that. 'Too much champagne I think.' 

No one said anything, so Relena called her servants and they set up rooms for the guests. She sat and talked to Noin and Wufei who were having a heated discussion over why women should not fight. 'He never gives up about that. Not even to Noin, who has been a good pilot, opponent, and friend. Heh, well that's Wufei I guess.' 

She showed everyone to their respective rooms, making sure she put her brother and Noin in adjacent rooms. She put Heero close to her, and Duo as far away as possible from the former Pilot of Wing. After the last had been showed to his room, she retired for the evening. She had so many things she wanted to say to the lovely Japanese boy in the room next to her. 

She sat on her bed, and slowly began to undress. 'He really looked good tonight, and to top it off, he was very sociable. I wonder why the sudden change in attitude? Oh well. I guess I can ask him later if it's still bothering me. Time to go to sleep.' She placed the nightgown over her head and straightened it over her slight form. 

Just as she was about to climb into bed, she heard slightly raised voices in the hall. Relena crept from her bed to the door. The voices were familiar, though hard to discern through the solid wood door. 

"C'mon, Hee-chan, please let me in." 

"Iie. Not here, Duo. Wait till we go home." 

"But why?" Duo, evidently, whined. "Because we are guests for the night at Relena-sama's home. Have patience, koibito. Tomorrow, we will be home, and then we may do what we want." 

"Fine." He sounded like he was pouting. 

Relena opened her door to look at the two boys in her hall. Heero was without his shirt. 'He looks even better now.' Duo was wrapped around Heero's muscular form. 'What is his problem? WAIT! Did MY Heero just call the little baka KOIBITO? Not possible.' 

Duo leaned his head up to Heero. "May I at least have a goodnight kiss?" 

"Of course, koi." Heero leaned down towards the smaller boy's mouth and gave him a searing kiss. 

When it was broken, the braided boy looked up at the boy, whom he was entwined with. "Oh, Hee-chan, you are the best." He murmured into the other boy's chest. "I love you so much." 

"Ai shiteru, Duo. Now, go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." 

"O-kay," Duo replied dejectedly, "but only for tonight. Have a nice wet dream for me." He planted a passionate kiss on Heero's mouth. 

Heero moaned into the kiss as Duo rubbed against him. He slowly broke the kiss, and playfully pushed the braided boy down the hall. 

"Night, Heero." 

"Good night, Duo." 

Duo ran down the hall to his room, and closed the door. A few seconds later, there was another door closing. 

Relena couldn't believe what she just hear and saw. 'Heero and DUO? TOGETHER? I knew about Quatre and Trowa. They are so obvious to everyone. But Heero and Duo, I never thought I would see that.' She slowly turned and looked out the window. And closing her door, she walked slowly to her bed, climbed into it, and cried herself to sleep. 

"Relena-sama, you have an audience in a few minutes, and your guests would like to speak to you before they leave." 

She shook her head and forced down the lump in her throat. Looking up, she saw Pargon. "Gomen nasai, Pargon, what did you say?" 

"You have a conference in 20 minutes in the board room, and your house guests would like to speak with you before they depart." 

"Thank you. Please send them in now. I would also like to talk to them. Are my brother and Noin up yet?" 

"Yes, Relena-sama, and they would also like to talk to you." 

"Fine, I'll see them now actually. First Zechs and Noin, then the pilots and Dorothy." 

"Yes ma'am." He left her. 

She was deep in thought when Zechs and Noin appeared in her office. 

"What's wrong little sister? You look utterly depressed." 

"I am. I'm sick of being the Former Queen of the World and current Vice Minister. It allows me no peace of mind." 

"But Relena-sama, you are doing an excellent job, and the people look to you for help." Noin came over and gave the girl a hug. "Just remember, anytime you need help again, call me. I'll come and kick anyone's ass for you." She winked at her friend. 

"I know. Now, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" 

"I guess we had better show you." Zechs came over to Noin and lifted up her left hand to show Relena. On her ring finger was the biggest diamond that Relena had seen in a long time. 

"You're getting married?" She squealed with delight. 

Both of them nodded happily, and then smiled at their family. Relena then hugged them both fiercely. 

"You must stay here and let me help you plan for it. At least Noin should. You'll need a woman's help for this." 

"We were hoping for a small wedding. Nothing to extreme or extravagant. Just close friends." Zechs said. 

"Nonsense. I will pay for it, and you will let me throw you the best wedding in the whole solar system." She turned to Noin. "Besides, if you let him do it the way he is saying, it won't be much fun. Please let me help." 

Noin sighed and smiled weakly. "I told you, Zechs. Of course, Relena, I would love for you to help me." 

"Great! Well, I will have to be going soon, and I have to talk to the pilots. Please stay at least another day." 

"Yes, we would be glad too, little sister." 

"We will leave you now, Relena." 

"Sister now." 

"Ok, sister. Talk to you later." They left, holding hands and talking happily. 

Relena sighed. 'I'm happy for them, but I'm so lonely. And I don't know if I'll ever be that happy.' 

"Hi Relena-sama. Sorry to interrupt you." Quatre replied politely. 

She shook her head and faced the five boys standing in front of her desk. "It's quite alright, you guys. So what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"We are worried that there is something wrong with you, onna." 

"Even you, Wufei?" 

"Yes, even I am a little worried. You were not yourself at breakfast." Wufei said seriously. 

"Heh, well, I am touched, but I am also very busy. I have a meeting soon. It was nice to see you all again." 

"Relena…" Heero started. 

"Yes, Heero?" She stated sharply. 

"Never mind." 

"Okay, well, it was nice to see you guys again. Have a nice day." Relena turned her chair to face out the window. She really didn't want to see the five boys leave, but she didn't want them in the room with her either. 

She waited until the door closed to turn around. She sighed and looked slowly up. 

There was someone still here. Someone, who she had waited 2 years to be totally alone with, had not respected her wish. 

"Yes, Heero?" 

"What is wrong, Relena?" 

"I heard you and Duo in my hall last night. I saw you kiss him. I heard everything. I hate you. Get out now!" 

"You…" 

"GET OUT!" 

"Of course." He headed to the door, placed a single hand on the door, and then turned to face the girl who he had tried to kill and protect for 2 years. "Summimasen, Relena-sama. I'm really sorry for you to have found out this way. Good bye." He left and shut the door. 

"'Bye, Heero, my love." She placed her head on the desk and cried. Then, she lifted her head, dried her tears, and walked to leave the room. "I have more responsibilities to others to have my own life yet." 

The door shut on the last of her innocence, forever lost. 

The End. 


End file.
